El Sexto sol
by Vega Botain
Summary: Tras las peleas en el Hades, una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre la tierra, esta vez en América. ¿podrán los caballeros de Atenea salvar la tierra una vez mas? Mitología Azteca.
1. Ce tsintilistli, 1 Inicio

_**El indio lee con sus ojos tristes lo que escriben las estrellas que pasan volando... *** _

Cada sol termina en un ciclo sin fin que conlleva vida y muerte. Ahora el tiempo de que nazca un nuevo sol ha llegado. Que los dioses salven la vida del hombre de su suerte...

_**De noche levanta la frente y mira las estrellas que caen dentro de sus ojos, y entonces, lo que está en lo mas profundo de su pecho se llena todo de luz.*** _

"El quinto sol pronto llegará a su final; esta muriendo. Pronto los dioses ordenarán un nuevo comienzo. Terremotos y hambre cubrirán esta tierra. Si los dioses no son detenidos, el hombre morirá y un nuevo orden vendrá a esta tierra. ¡Apresúrate! debes ir al Santuario y prevenirlos. Solo Atenea puede detenerlos..."

Las palabras volvían a su mente una y otra vez mientras se alejaba del lugar que había sido su hogar toda su vida. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su maestro antes de morir. Enviaba a su alumno a Grecia para pedir ayuda a Atenea, pues solo los dioses podían cambiar el destino marcado en la piedra del sol. Su maestro sabía muchas cosas, pero no podía tener razón sobre esto. La destrucción de la tierra; ¡No podía ser!

Aunque no quería admitirlo, el hecho era que la idea le resultaba familiar, después de todo lo que había oído sobre el Santuario. Toda su vida (o por lo menos desde que se acordaba) había estado esperando conseguir la armadura de plata que lo convertiría en Caballero. Pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de competir por ella su maestro se lo prohibió al igual que seguir las órdenes del Santuario. Aunque sintió mucha frustración con la decisión de su maestro y a pesar de que se sintió muy desilusionado, lo obedeció. El tiempo le dio la razón; su amigo Dio no lo escuchó y ganó la armadura plateada de Musca, y se unió a otros Caballeros Plateados en el Santuario. El se sintió tan desafortunado de no haber sido el elegido de proteger la paz en la tierra junto a los Caballeros de Atenea; pero después descubrió que su amigo, al igual que muchos otros, fueron engañados por el Maestro del Santuario y se convirtieron en enemigos en lugar de aliados, y habían terminado perdiendo su vida. Ahora estaba feliz por no haber ido al Santuario en aquella ocasión.

Aunque no estuvo ahí, si escuchó sobre las valerosas luchas para defender esta tierra de los dioses que querían destruirla, como Poseidón y Hades. También sabía que Atenea estaba siempre protegiendo la vida en esta tierra. Por eso, esta nueva amenaza no era tan increíble, aunque él nunca pensó que los antiguos dioses de los que le hablaba su maestro realmente quisieran destruir la tierra.

El aire sopló a través de su largo cabello negro, como si tratara de decirle algo. El sonrió, ahora por fin tendría la oportunidad de ir al Santuario como Caballero, un Caballero de Atenea; como los antiguos guerreros. Sus pensamientos volvieron a su maestro.

_**Si tu puedes ver largamente al fondo de sus ojos, veras como ahí hay escondida una chispa que es como un precioso lucero y que arde hacia dentro de las sombras. Esa luz le alumbra y le enseña los caminos... *** _

En los últimos años su maestro le enseñó todo sobre los antiguos guerreros de su tierra. Su maestro sabía que la fuerza de un Santo no venía de su cuerpo si no de adentro. De la luz dentro de ellos; el cosmo.

"Siempre recuerda que la vida esta llena de ciclos que se completan unos a otros trayendo armonía a la vida"

"¿Armonía a la vida?"

"Si. Como las estrellas en la vida, como el sol, todo se mueve en círculos y al final regresa al principio, esto es lo que le da poder a un Caballero, las estrellas en el cielo y las estrellas dentro de ti; tu tienes que estar en armonía con lo que te rodea."

Su maestro era un hombre sabio y conocía los cielos mejor que nadie, también sabía que las estrellas le daban su poder a los hombres que sabían utilizarlo.

Cuando empezó a entrenar para convertirse en Caballero, creía que solo era necesario la fuerza física. Claro, ahora este pensamiento le parecía absurdo. Había aprendido de su maestro a usar el cosmo y finalmente había ganado la armadura plateada que lo convertía en un Itzae; un Santo, siempre respetando

las costumbres de los antiguos guerreros, que siempre eran buenos y justos.

Recordaba el día en que había ganado su armadura como si hubiera sido ayer. Tras la muerte de su amigo Dio, en aquel encuentro con Seiya, la armadura de plata que llevaba, volvió al campo de entrenamiento de donde había salido. Otro ciclo se cerraba. Así que era necesario escoger un nuevo Caballero de Plata.

Su maestro reunió a su alrededor a los jóvenes que se entrenaban en ese lugar y les explicó como se decidiría al ganador.

"Esta noche, aquellos que quieran contender por la Armadura de plata tendrán que pasar la prueba que les impongan los dioses. Solo tendrán una oportunidad, así que úsenla sabiamente."

El maestro caminó frente a sus alumnos y continuó.

"Ahora, deben entrar en los bosques donde los esperan los espíritus. Ellos les dirán cual será la prueba que deben cumplir. El primero que regrese aquí mañana, será el nuevo Caballero de Plata."

Es una buena noche para estar en el bosque, pensó Acaxitl. La luna brillaba sobre él. No tenía miedo, recordaba cada frase que le había dicho su maestro y todo lo que había aprendido. Estaba listo para esta prueba. Hizo una pequeña fogata y espero la señal de los dioses.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. El sonido de un búho lo puso alerta. Se puso en pié y miró a su alrededor. No podía ver nada pero sentía una presencia cerca de él. Buscó al búho entre los árboles pero no lo encontró.

Entonces de entre las sombras de los árboles que creaba la luna alguien apareció.

"Así que quieres ser un Itzae" La figura se acercó hablando un extraño lenguaje pero que podía entender. "¿Porqué?"

¿Quién eres tu? Pensó preguntarle, pero no lo hizo, obviamente era el enviado de los dioses que le diría cual era su prueba, "Quiero ayudar a proteger esta tierra" Contestó con voz firme.

"¿Para qué? esta tierra ya no durará mucho tiempo..." la figura le dijo aproximándose más.

"Esta tierra es hermosa. Es la tierra que nos fue dada por los dioses. La quiero proteger del los malos espíritus que quieren arrebatársela al hombre". Acaxitl se sentía incomodo, algo en esta persona lo espantaba y sus palabras lo intimidaban.

"Esta bien, te daré una oportunidad de convertirte en Itzae, pero no será fácil. ¿Estas listo?"

"Si" fue su respuesta mientras sacudía el miedo de su corazón. Si quería convertirse en Caballero no había lugar para dudas.

"Entonces, antes de que amanezca mañana, tienes que regresar a tu maestro con una pluma de Quetzalcoatl." Dijo con una voz profunda y lo que pareció una sonrisa. Era difícil decirlo pues casi no se distinguía su cara.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una pluma de Quetzalcoatl?! ¡Eso es imposible! Aún si llegara a encontrarlo, ¿Cómo podría yo quitarle una pluma? ¡El es un dios!"

"Si quieres ser un Itzae debes estar en contacto con tus dioses. Si no puedes encontrar a Quetzalcoatl y obtener una de sus plumas, no podrás ser un Itzae" El hombre dijo y regresó hacia las sombras de donde había salido.

"Espera! donde..." Era inútil la figura desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

* * *

* Antonio Mediz Bolio. 1986. La tierra del faisán y del venado.

* * *

Notas de Vega 2019: Uf, este fue el primer fic serio que escribí; antes hacía solo cosas cómicas sin mucha trama XD No recuerdo si está terminado, pero aun así me pareció bueno irlo subiendo, apenas si lo recordaba! Espero les agrade y como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos, no sean muy estrictos, fue hace mucho! XD


	2. Ome Ehecatl, 2 Viento

_**Ome Ehecatl, 2 - Viento**_

El suspiró. Había esperado tanto tiempo convertirse en Santo, en Caballero. Ahora se sentía decepcionado. No había forma de cumplir esa misión, sobre todo de noche. Quetzalcoatl era la serpiente emplumada, el sol, el viento... tal vez podría encontrarlo en su templo durante el día; pero ¿De noche? Y aunque lo escuchara, nunca se mostraba frente a los mortales. ¿Cómo conseguiría una pluma? ¿Un pedazo de un dios sin morir en el intento?

Estaba realmente triste. Empezó a caminar por el bosque cabizbajo. Ahora la luna y las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo no le llamaban la atención. Entonces empezó a sentir coraje, había estado tan cerca. Una pluma de un dios, de Quetzalcoatl, el viento... ¡SI! ¡El Viento! El viento también sopla de noche ¿No? Así que tal vez tuviera una oportunidad.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Si habría de encontrar a Quetzalcoatl de noche, sería como el dios del viento, y el sabía de un lugar donde los vientos corrían muy fuerte día y noche. Tal vez ahí lo podría encontrar. Pero tendría que darse prisa, este lugar era un desfiladero en las montañas, le llevaría una buena parte de la noche el subir hasta allá.

Cuando llegó a la base de las montañas miró hacia arriba. Afortunadamente la luna llena le permitiría ver donde pisar, bueno casi, como se dio cuenta a la mitad de la escalada. Su pié resbaló y empezó a caer. Miró hacia abajo tratando de encontrar algo en que sujetarse. Lo único que pudo encontrar fue un pequeño arbusto pero se estiró para alcanzarlo. Lo logró y se sujetó a él con todas sus fuerzas. Por fin dejó de caer. Respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse. Se había raspado las manos y las rodillas, pero en ese momento no lo sintió y empezó a escalar de nuevo. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Por fin llegó a la cima, se sentía cansado pero aún tenía que continuar. Caminó hasta llegar a la orilla del precipicio que era la cara de un ancho y muy profundo cañón que cortaba las montañas en esa parte y que desaparecía en la distancia. Aún a varios metros de distancia se podían sentir los fuertes vientos que

soplaban desde el fondo del cañón. Se acerco con cuidado y se asomó. La luz de la luna no eran suficientes para ver demasiado, parecía que el cañón no tuviera fondo y los vientos eran tan fuertes que lo empujaban hacia atrás. Si Quetzalcoatl no está aquí no sé donde, pensó y se dispuso a llamarlo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. "No lo encontrarás aquí"

"¿Que... quién eres tu?!" Se volvió con sorpresa, no había sentido la presencia de nadie cuando llegó ahí.

"¿Sorprendido? un verdadero Itzae siempre debe estar alerta"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres?" Esta persona lo incomodaba. Se preparó a atacar. No le gustaba su apariencia, no podía sentir su cosmo. Trató de reconocer al extraño que estaba frente a él. No era muy alto, y tampoco se veía muy fuerte; pero sí lleno de confianza. Una capa cubría su vestimenta y casi todo su cuerpo.

"Soy Mitzin, un guerrero sagrado enviado por los dioses"

"¿Qué? ¿Un guerrero sagrado? ¿O sea que tu eres un Caballero?" Acaxitl lo observó con detenimiento.

"No, no soy un Caballero, yo estoy muy por encima de eso. Pero no vine aquí a explicar quien soy, solo quiero evitarte problemas. El gran Quetzalcoatl no vendrá aquí para que un niño le pueda quitar una pluma" Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa suspicaz.

"¿Cómo sabes que..." Acaxitl no pudo terminar la frase.

"Yo sé muchas cosas, como por ejemplo donde encontrar plumas del dios."

"¿Tu lo sabes? ¡Dime, donde, es muy importante para mi!"

"¿Por que habría yo de decirte algo a ti? dijo Mitzin con un tono burlón.

"La necesito para convertirme en un Caballero"

"¿Otro? ¿No hay ya suficientes?" Dijo Mitzin y tras un suspiro continuó. "Esta bien, si debes saberlo..." Al decir esto apuntó hacia el desfiladero. "Cada mañana la serpiente emplumada se levanta por ese precipicio al igual que el sol, y durante la noche Quetzalcoatl el viento se eleva formando las corrientes que ya has sentido. Ha dejado muchas plumas en el fondo de ese cañón. Desafortunadamente, no hay forma de bajar hasta allá"

"Sin embargo tengo que intentarlo, es mi única oportunidad" Dijo Acaxitl y se dirigió hacia el acantilado. "Yo no dije que te dejaría tratar o si? Si quieres pasar, primero tendrás que derrotarme!" Mitzin dijo esto mientras se movía para colocarse entre Acaxitl y el precipicio.

"Si así lo quieres..." le contestó y se preparó para el ataque.

"Tonto, ni siquiera serás capaz de tocarme" Se rió y se preparó para el ataque, arrojando la capa que lo cubría. Mitzin no llevaba una armadura como esperaba Acaxitl. Estaba vestido con ropas simples, lo único que llamó su atención era un pequeño medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Tenia un dibujo en el, el glifo de Quetzalcóatl. ¿Entonces Mitzin era un enviado de Quetzalcoatl?

"Ya veremos" Acaxitl no pensaba dejar que nadie le impidiera convertirse en Caballero, ni siquiera un enviado del dios. Mitzín se le arrojo para atacarlo, pero él brincó quitándose de su camino."¿Eso es todo? Tal ves no tendré que matarte después de todo" Acaxitl dijo sonriendo y de nuevo se dirigió hacia el desfiladero.

"¡Pero si la diversión apenas va a comenzar!" Mitzin brincó y se colocó frente a él. Esta vez al hacerlo formó una esfera de luz entre sus manos y se la arrojó directamente a su cuerpo. "¡Relámpago de la mañana!"

Acaxitl parpadeó. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la esfera lo golpeó en el estómago. Su vista se nubló por un momento mientras la energía lo arrastraba hacia atrás causándole un gran dolor. Al fin quedó tendido en el suelo. Pensó en quedarse así, pero empezó a levantarse. No iba a permitir que esta persona le impidiera cumplir sus sueños, tenía que conseguir esa pluma o moriría intentándolo. Sujetó su estomago con una mano. El golpe había sido muy fuerte. Sin embargo se las arregló para reunir fuerza suficiente para seguir caminando hacia el precipicio.

"¿Que no ha sido suficiente? Veo que quieres morir aquí" Mitzin dijo cuando lo vio levantarse y seguir acercándose.

"No, te equivocas, tengo una misión que cumplir y no moriré hasta lograrlo" Esta vez él también atacaría. Se concentró en su poder, de la forma que su maestro le había enseñado. Una luz anaranjada empezó a brillar a su alrededor, muy sutilmente al principio pero creciendo cada vez mas. Una vez mas, Mitzin arrojó su ataque sobre el. Pero esta vez él lo atrapó deteniendo la esfera de luz entre sus manos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de detener mi ataque!" Mitzin estaba sorprendido. "Veo que tu maestro te ha enseñado bien" Al decir esto cruzó sus brazos. "Ahora veamos que puedes hacer con ese poder entre tus manos..." Acaxitl consideró la situación. La esfera de luz en sus manos era realmente poderosa y no muy estable, podía estallar en cualquier momento y lo volaría en pedazos. Tenía que hacer algo con ella y rápido. Concentró su cosmo y con muchos problemas consiguió levantar sus brazos y guiar la energía hacia arriba. La energía se disipó mientras se movía rápidamente hacia el cielo.

"¡Bien hecho! Pero no lo suficiente, debiste haber arrojado esa energía a mí; ¡Me habría impedido que te volviera atacar!" Mitzin dijo mientras formaba una nueva esfera entre sus manos. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla, Acaxitl lanzó su cosmo.

"¡Viento de Fuego!" Grito mientras su cosmo se concentro frente a él formando una corriente de aire caliente como el que se forma alrededor de las llamas, que se disparó contra Mitzin. Este cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos tratando de detener el viento que lo empujaba hacia el precipicio.

"Tu cosmo es muy fuerte, debo admitirlo, pero no lo suficiente!" Mitzin abrió sus manos y con su cosmo cambió la dirección del ataque; ahora el viento corría en dirección a Acaxitl. "Prepárate a morir!"

"Ya te dije que no moriré aquí" Brincó hacia adelante justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque, y cayó cerca de Mitzin sorprendiéndolo. Tomó ventaja de la situación golpeándolo con su rodilla en el estómago.

Mitzin dio un paso atrás y lanzó un golpe que Acaxitl esquivó. Le gustaban las peleas físicas y esta no parecía ser muy difícil. Sujetó la mano con que intentó golpearlo y con la otra lo golpeó de nuevo. Continuaron intercambiando y esquivando golpes por un tiempo; hasta que Mitzin jaló a Acaxitl de un brazo y acercándolo al precipicio. Entonces comenzó a reírse. Su cosmo ardió, mas intensamente que antes, una luz blanca lo rodeó cegando a Acaxitl por unos momentos. "¡Si tienes tantos deseos de bajar ese cañón, yo te ayudaré! El cosmo a su alrededor explotó mandando al chico volando hacia el desfiladero. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar otra nueva esfera de luz lo golpeó. Y eso fue todo. Cayó del precipicio, sin ser capaz de sujetarse de la orilla.

Cerró los ojos. ¡Había estado tan cerca! Concentró su cosmo. Tal vez aún podía utilizar su viento para frenar su caída, o por lo menos disminuir la velocidad. Aunque ya había caído varios metros, aún no podía ver el fondo del cañón. Mas vale que esto funcione. Encendió su cosmo y lo elevó tanto como pudo. "¡Grandes estrellas que brillan en el cielo, permítanme tener su poder! Déjenme usar su fuerza como si fuera mía" Junto sus manos frente a él y apuntó hacia el suelo... donde quiera que éste estuviera.

"Viento de Fuego! Sopla mas fuerte que una tormenta!" El viento empezó a fluir hacia abajo del acantilado. Sin embargo él seguía cayendo mas y mas rápido. ¡Mas fuerte! Se dijo a si mismo. Recordó lo que su maestro le había dicho sobre el cosmo. "Este poder será tan fuerte como tu quieras que sea, tan fuerte como tu voluntad. Nada lo puede detener una vez que ha comenzado a fluir."

"Quetzalcoatl, déjame usar este poder, solo esta vez, permite que mi cosmo se eleve a las estrellas, si quieres que sea un Caballero..." ¡Mas fuerte! Se concentró en el viento que salía de sus manos. Su cosmo empezó a brillar mas y mas, hasta que se volvió tan brillante que iluminó las paredes del cañón y muy abajo en el fondo, el piso, que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el viento. Se incrementó su fuerza, y por fin él sintió que frenaba; ahora solo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Abrió los ojos para ver que tan lejos estaba del suelo. No tanto como hubiera querido. Empujó su cosmo al máximo. El viento que se produjo golpeó el suelo bajo él formando una nube de polvo y pequeñas piedras; frenó aun mas, Acaxitl se sonrió. Después de todo parecía que si sobreviviría a la caída. Pero entonces los vientos que soplaban hacia arriba del cañón lo tomaron por sorpresa. La tierra y piedras que su cosmo había separado del suelo fueron arrastradas hacia arriba, cegándolo y haciéndolo perder su concentración. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano para protegerse de las rocas que le cortaban, pero cuando lo hizo su viento se detuvo. Esta vez pensó que si se mataría. Aún estaba muy lejos del piso como para lastimarse. Pero los mismos vientos que lo desconcertaron, se hicieron tan fuertes que lo sostuvieron.

Al fin llegó al suelo. Se llevó un fuerte golpe; cayó sobre un brazo para evitar golpear su cabeza, pero por lo menos estaba vivo. Con mucho dolor, pero vivo. Se quedó tendido ahí por un rato. Se sentía mareado, no sabía si por la caída, la pelea o las emociones. O por todo. Sintió como se cerraban sus ojos antes de desmayarse. Cuando lo hizo Mitzin apareció junto a él. "Bien hecho muchacho, ahora veamos si puedes regresar a tu campamento a tiempo" Dijo esto con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer; pero tras de él dejó algo que cayó sobre Acaxitl: Una hermosa pluma dorada.

Cuando Acaxitl despertó la luna ya había recorrido casi todo el cielo, pronto amanecería. Sujetó su brazo pues sintió un gran dolor cuando trató de moverlo, probablemente estaba roto; pero considerando la caída no era nada. Trató de levantarse, entonces notó la pluma que cayó al piso. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. La pluma era tan hermosa. Parecía la de un águila, pero era completamente dorada. La levantó. Era suave, como si fuera una pluma normal. Tampoco era pesada. Era algo realmente sorprendente! Aún mirándola se levantó, no podía creer que realmente estuviera sujetando una pluma de Quetzalcoatl. La colocó dentro de sus ropas y miró a su alrededor. Aún estaba obscuro así que no pudo ver mucho. Pero si pudo ver que el cañón corría de norte a sur, al parecer un río había corrido por él hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora estaba completamente seco. Lo único que quedaba de él era un camino de arena en medio del cañón.

Contempló las paredes; parecían elevarse hasta el cielo. No podría escalarlas; le tomaría una eternidad, mas con un brazo roto. Su campamento quedaba al sur de ese lugar, así que decidió seguir por el cañón, aunque no sabía a donde lo llevaría. Claro que no tenía mucha elección, así que empezó a correr.

A unos kilómetros de ahí el cañón terminó abruptamente. ¡Genial! Pensó. ¿Ahora tendré que regresar? Observó las paredes a su alrededor tratando de encontrar un buen lugar para escalarlas. No lo encontró, peor si logró distinguir una pequeña caverna que parecía salir de ahí. El camino de arena se dirigía a esa entrada en las rocas. Al parecer el río surgió alguna vez allí desde el subsuelo. "No tengo mas remedio, tendré que entrar. Como me gustaría tener algo con que alumbrar, ese lugar estará muy obscuro" pensó, mientras entraba en la cueva, y se encontró rodeado de la mas completa obscuridad. "¡Maldición! No puedo ver nada!" Pensó en encender su cosmo para ver, pero no estaba seguro si lo podría usar de esa forma, sobre todo después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer esa noche. Pero como no tenía opción... Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Una tenue luz anaranjada lo empezó a rodear. Solo le permitía ver unos cuantos metros a su alrededor. Empezó a caminar lentamente, ¡sto podría llevarse una eternidad!

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que sentía algo tibio en su pecho y notó una suave luz dorada que empezó a brillar. ¡La pluma! La tomó y la sacó de su ropa. Al hacerlo, la pluma empezó a brillar mas fuerte, ahora la cueva se iluminó completamente. Acaxitl sonrió. "¡racias, Quetzalcoatl!" Dijo feliz y comenzó a correr.

Siguió uno de los túneles permitiendo que su cosmo lo guiara. Cuando llegó al final del túnel sabía que ya estaba cerca de su campamento. Concentró su cosmo en un punto de la pared frente a él y la golpeó. Un rayo de luz salió de su puño

golpeando el muro, y al hacerlo abrió un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para djarlo llegar al exterior.

Claro que el hacer esto tuvo sus consecuencias; todo el lugar se estremeció y muchas rocas se empezaron a desprender del techo, la cueva estaba por colapsarse. Acaxitl se apresuró a salir de ahí y lo logró justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado dentro de la cueva.

Cuando llegó afuera, notó que ya eran visibles los primeros rayos del amanecer. No me queda mucho tiempo, pensó y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su campamento, afortunadamente ya no estaba tan lejos. Al parecer si había ecogido el túnel correcto. Al llegar al campamento su maestro lo esperaba.

"¿Lograste realizar tu prueba?" Le pregunto a Acaxitl que aún no terminaba de recobrar el aliento y era todo un espectáculo, sangrado, raspado sucio y con un brazo roto.

"¡Si maestro!" Logró contestar mientras tomaba aire, pero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces le enseño la pluma a su maestro.

"Bien hecho Acaxitl!" dijo el maestro con una paternal sonrisa. "Eres el único que has logrado regresar hasta ahora, la competencia ha terminado. Tú serás el nuevo Caballero de Plata" Entonces le fue entregada la armadura que hasta ese momento había permanecido encerrada en el templo que se hallaba en el campamento. El esperaba recibir la armadura de Musca, pero en su lugar recibió otra diferente, la del Lince, aunque su maestro la llamaba Ocelote. De todas formas era hermosa.

Toda plateada, el casco asemejaba la cara del gato salvaje, y le quedaba perfectamente. Claro, hasta entonces no había tenido oportunidad de utilizarla en combate, pero tenía la impresión de que pronto lo haría.

* * *

Notas de Vega 2019: Aquí esta el segundo capítulo un poquito pulido. Cielos como usaba puntos suspensivos! XD espero que les agrade y gracias por leer :3


	3. Yei uejka, 3 Lejos

Después de varios dias de viaje, Acaxitl finalmente llegó a Grecia. Se apresuró para llegar al Santuario, estaba ansioso por conocerlo. Encontrarlo no le dió mucho problema. La cosmoenergía que emanaba de ese lugar era extraordinaria. Su corazón se aceleró cuando estuvo mas cerca y sintió la gran energía que salia del Santuario. Athena estaba ahí, de eso no había duda.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada por un segundo. ¿Qué pensaría ella cuando le contara lo que sabía? Tal vez no le creería, peor aún, tal vez ni si quiera lo recibiría. Pero tenía que advertirle. Así que continuó caminando, la única forma de averiguarlo era entrando al Santuario. Y lo hizo. Aunque no llegó muy lejos antes de ser detenido por algunos guardias.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" le dijo uno de ellos; "Este no es lugar par turistas, sal de aquí o atente a las consecuencias!" dijo otro.

"¿A las consecuencias? ¿y cuales son?" Preguntó Acaxitl con una sonrisa. "Además no soy ningún turista" dijo mientas ponía en el piso frente a ellos la urna de su armadura. "Soy el Caballero del Lince y he venido a ver a Athena" Dijo con toda la formalidad que le daba su título.

Los guardias se le quedaron viendo a la caja plateada por unos momentos, y luego se le quedaron viendo a él, tratando de decidir que hacer. Tras susurrarse algunas palabras uno de ellos dijo por fin, "Espera aquí, preguntaré si es que Athena quieren verte."

"Esta bien, " Acaxitl se sentó sobre la caja con los brazos cruzados. "Me quedaré aquí mientras lo haces" No tenía intención de irse sin ver a Athena. Los otros guardias lo miraban sospechosos, nunca habían oído de este Caballero antes, sin embargo su armadura se veía real y sabía que Athena estaba ahí, y mas importante aún, había entrado al Santuario sin ningún problema, eso solo lo podía hacer un Caballero.

El guardia corrió hacia el cuarto de Athena, pero en el camino se encontró con Shaina. "¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?" Le preguntó ésta deteniéndolo por el brazo. "Hay un hombre en la entrada que dice ser el Caballero de Linx y dice que quiere ver a Athena, ¿que debemos hacer? Ha entrado al Santuario sin ningún problema, y trae con él una urna"

"Déjame verlo y te diré que hacer" Shaina dijo mientras se encaminó a la entrada. ¿Un caballero? ¿Qué estaría haciendo alli, ahora? Cuando llegó a la entrada Acaxitl estaba aún sentado en la urna mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, mientras algunos guardias lo rodeaban vigilándolo. Al parecer esto no lo molestaba.

"¿Quién eres y que haces aquí, extranjero?" Le preguntó Shaina cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca. Acaxitl se levantó de un brinco cuando la vio. Nunca había visto a una guerrera.

"Tengo que darle un importante mensaje a la diosa Athena " Dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la máscara que la chica llevaba sobre la cara.

"¿Y quién te manda con este mensaje?" Era obvio que el chico nunca había visto a una mujer con máscara no le quitaba la vista de encima, le resulto divertido. "Deja de mirarme así si aprecias tu vida, Caballero" Le dijo ella tratando de controlar la risa.

"¡Lo siento!" Dijo Acaxitl y se agachó de inmediato sonrojado. "Mi maestro me mando aquí con un mensaje, dijo que se lo tenía que dar a Athena en persona y a nadie mas."

"Ya veo." Shaina escuchó su relato sobre su sitio de entrenamiento que era el mismo de Dio, el caballero de Musca que ella había conocido. "Sígueme" le dijo finalmente, encaminándose a las escaleras de los doce templos seguida por el muchacho. Athena estaba en su salón en el Santuario acompañada por Hyoga y Marin cuando llegaron ahí.

La diosa vio con curiosidad entrar a Shaina seguida por un joven que cargaba en sus espaldas la caja de una armadura. Se notaba que el joven nunca había estado en ese lugar, pues su mirada lo recorría todo con curiosidad.

"Athena" Llamó Shaina desde la puerta deteniendo al joven ahí.

"¿Que sucede Shaina?" Pregunto Saori mirando al joven que la acompañaba.

"Este muchacho dice ser el Caballero de Linx y dice que tiene un mensaje que darte" Shaina se apartó de la puerta dejando solo al muchacho.

"¿Así que eres un Caballero? Acércate." Dijo Saori. Hyoga y Marin no quitaban la vista de encima del joven y lo miraban con desconfianza, ambos se movieron cerca de la diosa casi por inercia.

"Athena" Dijo Acaxitl respetuosamente arrodillándose frente a ella. "Levántate" Le dijo Saori sonriendo, "No hay necesidad de ser tan formal. ¿Te manda tu maestro no es asi?" Acaxitl se levanto y la miró sorprendida. "Conoce a mi maestro?" Le preguntó.

"Si" Respondió Saori. Realmente nunca lo había visto, pero la memoria de Athena le decía que su maestro había sido un guerrero que había luchado a su lado en la anterior guerra. Era extraño, con el paso del tiempo se hallaba descubriendo que sabía mas de lo que pensaba, hacía cosas que nunca antes había hecho, conocía personas que nunca antes había visto. "¿Como esta?"

"Murió hace unos días" Dijo Acaxitl con tristeza.

"Lo siento mucho. El era un gran guerrero y seguramente también un excelente maestro." Athena se sintió triste por la pérdida. "Si lo era. El me mandó aquí para darte un mensaje y para que me uniera a tus Caballeros"

"¿Unirte a nosotros?" preguntó Hyoga, no era común que nuevos Caballeros llegaran de la nada, menos a estas alturas del ciclo, despúes do todo por lo que habían pasado y cuando estaban en paz. "Si Athena me lo permite" Respondió Acaxitl.

"¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para eso?" dijo Hyoga con sarcasmo, para que querían un nuevo Caballero ahora, talvez les hubiera podido ayudar en la lucha contra Hades, antes de que Él muriera, pero ahora...

"Suficiente." dijo Saori sin voltear a mirar a Hyoga, sabía que aún le dolia la muerte de su amigo, al igual que a todos, al igual que a ella. Pero no podían desquitarse con alguien que no tenia la culpa. "Dime, como te llamas y cual es el mensaje que te encomendó tu maestro" Trató de sonreír al joven pero no lo consiguió totalmente.

"Me llamo Acaxitl. Antes de morir mi maestro me dijo que el quinto sol estaba a punto de terminar, y que cuando esto sucediera, la humanidad sufriría de terremotos y hambre y sería destruida por los dioses. Por eso me mando aquí para pedir la ayuda de Athena y sus Caballeros pues ellos son los únicos capaces de detener esta catástrofe"

"¿Qué?!" Dijeron todos al unísono.

"¿El final del quinto sol?" Dijo Marin acercándose al joven. Hasta ahora había permanecido algo tensa, tratando de ver si el joven era amigo o enemigo. Su cosmo no parecía agresivo, solo diferente. Parecía ser sincero y estar realmente preocupado.

"Si, como ha sucedido en el pasado, el sol llega a su fin cada 500 años y el sol bajo el que vivimos ahora esta a punto de terminar. Athena solo tu puedes detener esta desgracia" Todos se miraron entre ellos. Una nueva amenaza surgía, nuevamente tendrían que luchar, ¿es que acaso nunca terminarían las guerras?

"Comprendo," Dijo Saori suspirando, también ella estaba cansada de tantas guerras y tantas muertes. "Entonces será necesario que viajemos a la tierra de tu maestro." le dijo a Acaxitl y luego volviéndose hacia Shaina continuó, "Reúne a los Caballeros, tengo que hacerles un aviso. y tu Acaxitl, debes estar cansado tras un viaje tan largo, descansa; mas tarde me contarás todo sobre esta amenaza."

"Muchas gracias Athena, sabía que podíamos contar contigo." Acaxitl hizo una inclinación frente a ella y salió del cuarto.

"Saori, ¿estas segura?" Hyoga le dijo acercándose. "Crees que estemos listos para una nueva batalla? sin..." No se atrevió a continuar. El solo pronunciar su nombre le traía amargos recuerdos. Y sabía que a Saori le había dolido mas que a nadie, por eso nadie hablaba sobre él frente a ella.

"¿Acaso tenemos opción?" Pregunto ella volviendose a ver a los que la rodeaban. Hyoga agachó la cabeza. "Es mi deber defender a esta tierra que tanto amo, y espero que ustedes mis Caballeros me ayuden en esta nueva misión, pero no los obligaré a hacerlo. Se que ya han hecho suficiente."

"Athena, ¿conoces a estos dioses de los que habla Acaxitl?" Pregunto Marin, estaba claro que Saori no dudaría en luchar, y ella tampoco lo haría.

"No los conozco pero se de ellos. Los dioses Aztecas han permanecido en un profundo sueño desde hace cientos de años, pero al parecer ha llegado el tiempo de que vuelvan a este mundo. Se que algunos de ellos estarán dispuestos a destruir esta tierra, pero otros querrán defenderla y es a ellos a los que tenemos que ayudar." Dijo Athena, para sorpresa de Saori que ignoraba todo eso.

Mientras tanto Acaxitl salía del cuarto del maestro y observaba atentamente la estatua de Athena. Era enorme. Nunca había visto algo semejante. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia que sintió a sus espaldas.

"¿Es hermosa no?" Le dijo una cálida voz. Acaxitl se volteó para descubrir a un muchacho de aproximadamente su misma edad, pero con largos cabellos verdes. "Hola, soy Shun"

"Hola, yo soy Acaxitl" Le sonrió, a pesar de que Shun sonreía también, Acaxitl sintió que realmente estaba muy triste.

"Y que te trae por aquí Caballero?" Preguntó Shun cuando vió la urna de la armadura que Acaxitl llevaba en la espalda. Acaxitl le contó sobre su misión mientras Shun lo escuchaba pensativo. "Entiendo" dijo una vez que hubo terminado. "Estoy seguro que Athena estará dispuesta a ayudarte."

"Si, eso parece, es nuestra única oportunidad para salvar a este mundo."

"Entonces puedes contar conmigo Caballero" A pesar de que se veía tan joven, sus ojos reflejaban una gran madurez y mucha experiencia. Demasiada. Acaxitl le agradeció.

En otra parte.

Dentro de una construcción de forma piramidal, Xolotl, que caminaba de un lado a otro ansioso, suspiró. Su paciencia haba llegado al límite. Era hora de actuar. Sus ojos negros se llenaron de ira. No pensaba permitir que su hermano siguiera teniendo todo el poder y la admiración de los hombres mientras el tenía que permanecer en las sombras escondido, puesto que todos le temían. Bueno, esa parte no le disgustaba tanto, de hecho disfrutaba sentir el temor en la gente cuando se aparecía por ahí. Sonrió. Pero ahora sería mucho mejor. No tendría que soportar mas a su hermano, ni la luz del sol que tanto detestaba. Si lograba su objetivo todo el mundo sería para él, en obscuridad y tinieblas, y todos le temerían y lo respetarían; o pagarían las consecuencias. Al fin dejaría ese horrible templo en el que se encontraba para dominar el mundo. Y esta vez no había nadie que lo pudiera detener, era hora de actuar. Arrojó la capa que llevaba a la espalda y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía. Un extraño cosmo lo rodeó, era tan obscuro como su piel y la armadura que llevaba. Una nube de humo espeso lo rodeo por unos segundos, y de la misma forma en que apareció se desvaneció. Pero en lugar del terrible aspecto de Xolotl, en su lugar una delicada figura femenina apareció.

De Regreso en el Santuario.

Athena explicaba a sus Caballeros la nueva prueba que tendrían que enfrentar. Saori miró a su alrededor. Estaba realmente preocupada; tras la lucha con Hades todos sus Caballeros Dorados habían muerto y solo quedaban Shaina y Marin de Plata y sus Caballeros de Bronce, menos Seiya... Realmente lo extrañaba demasiado. No sabía si podrían luchar sin él...

No era tiempo de pensar en esto, había que actuar rápido para detener esta amenaza antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Cada 500 años, los dioses Aztecas regresan a este mundo para luchar por mantener al sol que nos ilumina. Algunos de ellos estan dispuestos a ofrecer sus vidas para que llegue el amanecer y el mundo no quede en tinieblas. Pero algunos otros quieren ver desaparecer el sol para traer un nuevo orden al mundo. No podemos permitir que ellos ganen esta batalla. Sé que será una prueba difícil, sobre todo ahora que somos tan pocos. Pero seguramente nuestros amigos nos ayudaran desde el cielo."

Esto era lo que siempre solía repetirse a ella misma, le ayudaba a consolarse. En la noche, cuando veía las estrellas podía sentir que Seiya y los otros estaban ahí, mirándola.

"Solo quisiera que mi hermano estuviera aquí" dijo Shun. No tanto por que sintiera que sin él no podía luchar sino porque ahora eran tan pocos que necesitarían de toda la ayuda posible. Pero como de costumbre no tenía la mas remota idea de dónde podría estar. A veces lo odiaba por eso. A el le gustaría pasar mas tiempo con su hermano, pero al parecer, solo lo podía ver en situaciones extremas...

"Tienes razón, lo necesitaremos" dijo Hyoga, "Espero que Shiryu llegue aquí pronto" Estaba en los 5 viejos picos, había querido ir a visitar a Shunrei antes de quedarse en el Santuario, pero su regreso siempre se posponía por una u otra razón.

"Lo esperaremos para partir todos juntos, estoy segura que no demorará." Dijo Saori

"Y que pasará con el Santuario mientras no estemos?" Preguntó Shaina.

"No creo que haya ningún problema, sin embargo Kiki se quedará aquí al igual que todos los guardias."

Todos asintieron. Además no tenían mas remedio. La junta se dió por terminada y todos salieron de la sala.

Hyoga se acercó a Acaxitl que aún contemplaba la estatua de Athena y los templos que se distinguían en el camino hacia ese lugar. Al parecer estaba fascinado con la vista del Santuario, Hyoga ya no lo notaba, es mas, ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había detenido a observarlo con detenimiento. La primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar no fue precisamente de visita...

"Acaxitl, quiero pedirte disculpas" Le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos cuando éste se volvió. "No debí haber hecho ese comentario"

"No hay problema" dijo Acaxitl sonriendo. "Se que hubiera sido mas útil si yo hubiera llegado aquí antes, pero fué decisión de mi maestro el que me quedara junto a él. Se que perdieron a un buen amigo en la lucha contra Hades, debió ser terrible" recordó la muerte de su maestro y se entristeció por un momento, pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreir. "¿Qué ha decidido Athena?" preguntó para cambiar de tema.

"Te acompañaremos a tu tierra" Dijo Hyoga intentando sonreir sin mucho éxito.

"¡Muchas gracias!" El rostro de Acaxitl se iluminó. Si había alguien que podia detener esta tragedia era Athena, y si se había decidido a realizar esta misión, no habría porqué preocuparse. "¿Y cuando partimos?"

"Tan pronto como llegue Shiryu, el caballero del Dragón; no tardará mucho." Acaxitl asintió, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, asi que lo mas conveniente era esperar a que llegara este caballero.

El resto del dia paso sin mayor problema, Shiryu llegó esa noche, algo tarde. Tras ponerlo al corriente de la situación, Saori decidió que saldrían al otro dia muy temprano y asi lo hicieron, el Avión de la fundación estaba listo a primera hora para partir. Todos subieron, cada uno con sus propias preocupaciones, todos iban pensativos, serios, y no era para menos, este nuevo reto era diferente a todo lo que habian enfrentado antes, además, siempre habían dependido de Seiya para realizar el último esfuerzo, dar el último golpe, el que les daría la victoria, pero ahora, tendrían que hacerlo sin él. Serían capaces?

Shun no podía dejar de pensar en Seiya y en Ikki; a pesar de que todos se lo negaban constantemente, él se seguía sintiendo culpable por la muerte de Seiya. Él era Andrómeda, y estaba seguro que era él el que tendría que haberse sacrificado para salvar a Saori, no Seiya. Si tan solo su hermano lo hubiera matado cuando se lo pidió, pero no lo hizo; y aunque trataba de no hacerlo, no podía dejar de culpar también a Ikki por la muerte de Seiya, por no haberlo matado a él... Trató de pensar en otra cosa, ya no había nada que hacer al respecto, ahora era mejor concentrarse en el futuro, y esta vez sin importar lo que pasara no dejaría que ninguno de sus amigos se sacrificaran, si alguien habría de morir, ese seria Andrómeda y nadie mas...

Shiryu preguntaba a Acaxitl sobre su maestro, Dohko no le había contado nada sobre él, pero era seguro que se conocieron, ya que ambos habían luchado en las anteriores guerras sagradas. Acaxitl admitió que él tampoco sabía mucho al respecto, pero si había oido comentar a su maestro algo sobre el Caballero del Tigre en la espalda. Su maestro hablaba a veces de forma que solo él entendía lo que decía, y eso desesperaba mucho a Acaxitl,para diversión de su maestro.

"Si, mi maestro tenia un tigre en su espalda, igual que yo llevo un dragón." Dijo Shiryu con tristeza, sabía como debía sentirse Acaxitl, el también había perdido a su maestro.

"Mi maestro decía que era muy poderoso, que su golpe era capaz de despertar a los dioses" dijo Acaxitl.

"¿Despertar a los dioses?" Eso no lo sabia Shiryu, ¿a qué golpe se referiría?

Hyoga miraba hacia afuera de la ventana, tratando de no pensar, ya lo había hecho demasiado, y cada vez que lo hacia solo se lastimaba mas. Al principio sintió rabia contra Seiya por haber muerto, por dejarlos solos, luego sintió resentimiento contra Athena por no haberlo salvado, ahora lo único que podia sentir era un vacío cuando pensaba en Seiya, sabía que nadie era culpable, y sin embargo se sentía responsable también, todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos, y ahora Seiya también. Por eso decidió no volver a Asgard, no soportaría que algo le pasara a Flare, preferiría no volverla a ver...

Shaina y Marin estaban muy calladas, les preocupaba esta nueva lucha, esta vez, tendrían que superar sus propias limitaciones, después de todo eran las mas experimentadas de todos, ambas lo habían hablado ya varias veces. Si hasta entonces habían salido con vida habia sido con mucha suerte, pero no podían seguir así, Marin sabia que Seiya la había superado ya mucho antes de morir. Y ahora ella pensaba demostrarle a su alumno que su maestra era digna de su alumno. Shaina pensaba igual, no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente esta vez.

* * *

Notas de Vega 2019: Que mala era para escribir, XDDD por mas que traté de pulirlo un poco aun queda bastante raro pero en fin, ahí esta, tampoco encuentro el título, diantres... pronto el siguiente. Gracias por leer :D


End file.
